Decorating
by celtic7irish
Summary: The Host Club boys are decorating for Christmas. Who gets to put on the tree topper? Fluffy Christmas piece.


"Hikaru, come help us with the garland, would you?" Kaoru called sweetly to his brother. The second Hitachiin twin moved away from the fireplace, where he had been stringing lights up, and moved over to his brother, taking hold of the heavy garland that Kaoru and Tamaki were attempting to wrap around the banister, with minimal success. Tamaki appeared to have gotten wrapped up in the garland rather than the banister.

Kyouya and Mori were hanging the decorations on the large tree, with help from an overenthusiastic Honey, who was currently sprinkling tinsel all over the branches. Soon, he'd need to borrow Mori's shoulders to reach the higher points.

Hikaru sighed as he reached his brother and their leader, untangling him from the scratchy pine garland carefully, so as to not bend any of the branches unnecessarily. Tamaki winced and yelped and complained dramatically about the scratches on his fair skin, but the brothers ignored him.

Once Tamaki was freed, Hikaru scowled at him and gestured in the opposite direction. "Why don't you go help Honey-senpai with the silver tinsel?" he asked pointedly. Tamaki pouted but did as he had been bid, and seconds later, there was laughter in the corner as Tamaki was just as excited about the Christmas tree as Honey. Mori was as silent as always, and Kyouya sighed in resignation, tolerating their antics with a barely concealed grimace.

They settled into a familiar routine, Hikaru and Kaoru working in tandem, familiar with each other as they looped the garland around the banister on each side of the room, decorating the sweeping staircases in green, red, and gold. Tamaki bounced around like a little kid, and Kyouya kept him in check without ever laying a finger on him. Honey had finally been picked up by Mori-senpai and was now happily layering the tinsel higher up on the tree.

Half an hour later, they were nearly finished, and they hesitated, glancing at each other, then up at the clock. It was finally time to put the star on the tree. The question was…who got the honors this year?

In all fairness, it should have been Tamaki's turn, but the prince had been ruled out because he was more likely to knock the tree over in his attempts at placing the star just perfectly. Mori had remained silent while the debate went on, content to just watch. And maybe to lift whoever got to put the star up.

Honey-senpai had put the star up last year, being the oldest and cutest of the host club members. Kyouya had no interest in adding the star; he barely tolerated the decorating, and only came because Tamaki dragged him along, and somebody was needed to control the blond. Kyouya was good at that, at least.

That left the twins, but obviously, they couldn't both put the star on the tree. And so, of course, they had argued, each twin wanting to let his brother place the very last ornament. The argument had started weeks ago, and hadn't yet been resolved.

Just as the argument was about to flare up, there was a timid knock on the door. The five members of the host club looked at each other curiously, wondering who would be knocking at this time of night. As far as they knew, nobody was expected to arrive before tomorrow.

Shrugging, Kaoru went to open the door, his brother and the rest of their friends right behind him. Pulling the door open, he was surprised to see their newest club member standing on the porch, her hand raised to knock again, large eyes blinking up at them owlishly. "I'm sorry. Is it too late?" Haruhi asked, lowering her hand. "I got out of work a little early, and thought I'd drop by to visit. If it's a bad time, though, I'll go," she offered, turning to do just that.

"Oh, no you don't!" Hikaru replied, reaching out and snagging the back of her coat, pulling her backwards into the house as she protested the manhandling. "You showed up just in time!" he grinned, his eyes alight with mischief. Kaoru smiled at his twin; it looked like they had gotten their answer just in time. Now, all six members of the Ouran High School host club were present at last. And just in time for Christmas.


End file.
